Different electronic substrates, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) are manufactured by a complex manufacturing process during which various materials should be layered on the substrate by method of printing or any other known methods in order to produce electronic substrate such as PCB, wafer, die, flip-chip, etc. In addition, different electronic substrates may undergo repair processes or any other processes that require to place the substrate on a holding surface.
During some stages of the manufacturing process or repair of the substrate process or any similar processes the substrate can be placed on a holding table such as a vacuum table. A vacuum table provides mechanical support to the substrate and also applies vacuum on the entire substrate in order to flatten the surface area of the substrate and to firmly hold the substrate.
During various stages of the manufacturing process or repair processes the substrate has multiple holes (such as holes that are drilled for forming vias).
When materials are layered near the multiple holes the vacuum of the holding table may induce the printing material towards the multiple holes and may even suck the printing material into the hole.
There is a growing need to provide a system and method that allows layering materials on a surface of the substrate or any internal layers of the substrate without compromising the required quality of the substrate, while applying relatively strong vacuum levels or holding of the substrate by other means, thereby flattening the PCB and holding it firmly and layering the printed materials on the surface of the substrate.